Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!
Nintendo 3DS (eShop): |genre=Puzzle |modes=Single player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo DSi, Nintendo 3DS |media= |input= }} Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! is a DSiWare action puzzle game and a follow-up to Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis. Once again, the focus of this game is on the Mini toys produced by Mario's toy company, which have to be guided to the exit in each level. The gameplay of this title is simplified in comparison to the previous game, as the player no longer has control over the Minis after initiating them and can only use the touchscreen to manipulate the environment around them. This gameplay style would become standard in all later Mario vs. Donkey Kong games, completely shifting from the platformer qualities of the first two games in the series. In addition, the game allowed players to create their own levels and share them using the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection procedures. Storyline After the success of the Super Mini Mario World theme park, Mario and Pauline open an expansion of it. A crowd of Toads are in line for the opening celebration, along with Donkey Kong. As Donkey Kong reaches the front of the line, he discovers the tickets have just sold out. Donkey Kong bursts into anger and grabs Pauline. As Donkey Kong runs for the elevator, Mario leaps to rescue Pauline, but ends up failing and ripping the fringe of her dress. As Mario lies on the ground, a few Mini Marios come towards him, volunteering to help save Pauline. Later on, when Mario reaches to the top of the tower, he finds Pauline is there waiting for him. Relieved, Mario opens the door, ready to hug her, but then all of a sudden, Donkey Kong turns off the light and captures Pauline once again. Mario and the Mini Marios jump out of the tower after Donkey Kong, leading them to more floors. After all the trouble, Mario once again opens the door and sees Donkey Kong, Pauline, and two Mini Marios. Confused by this, Mario then sees Pauline with a clipboard, showing that the Mini Mario model passed the test. Mario shrugs, and then celebrates with Donkey Kong, Pauline, and the rest of his Minis. Differences from Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! features a less detailed story with slight changes from March of the Minis. The game also lacks some of the functions the minis use, like jumping and changing directions on player's command. Instead, the minis move by themselves after being activated, while the player changes the environment around to lead the minis to the goal. Also, what is new to this game is that every mini must be in the goal near the same amount of time; otherwise, the door will close, locking out some of the minis. If a mini falls from a height of seven to nine blocks, it becomes momentarily dizzy and stunned. Like with the first installment, lives return to this game. The player loses a life if the time runs out, if a mini falls onto spikes or other dangerous obstacles, runs into an enemy, falls from a height of ten blocks or more, or if the next mini does not reach the door in about 5 seconds after one has entered. Losing all lives results in a Game Over and the player can choose to restart the current level or exit the game. Extra lives can be gathered with every M-Token or 100 Coins collected throughout the game. Plus Mode is also available after beating the first four worlds, unlike March of the Minis, which did not have the mode. Both games share the Construction Zone function, but Minis March Again! has some different objects available. Characters In this game, there are four different types of Minis that the player can use in levels, and are used to move around within the worlds. Mini Marios are the used by default for most of the game, but Mini Toads, Mini Peaches and Mini Donkey Kongs are playable on the Rooftop floor. There are no significant differences between the types of Minis. After three levels with a particular type of mini are completed on the Rooftop floor, the player will be able to switch most Mini Marios in the game with that type of mini. This is done by tapping the "Characters" button in the Showroom section of the Options menu. The only levels where this change does not take effect are key and Donkey Kong levels, where Mini Marios are always used. Enemies Floors Each floor of Super Mini Mario World has its own theme and unique elements that set it apart. They each consist of eight regular levels (one of which is a key level,) a DK boss battle, and a special level. In the PAL version of the game, the floor count for all floors excluding the Basement and Rooftop starts from "Ground Floor" and ends at "Floor 3", whereas in all other versions, the floor count goes simply from "Floor 1" to "Floor 4". After the player defeats Donkey Kong in Jungle Rumble, a mode with new levels, Plus Mode, is unlocked. In these levels, the player can change the environment only after all Minis are initiated at once by pressing the "START" button and waiting for the 3-2-1 countdown. DSi Shop description American Thanks to the runaway success of Super Mini Mario World, Mario and Pauline have expanded their toy-filled theme park and invited everyone to the opening celebration. Everyone, that is, except Donkey Kong, who was too late to get in! Donkey Kong decides to crash the party and kidnaps Pauline along the way! Can Mario and his Mini Marios rescue Pauline from Donkey Kong’s clutches yet again? In addition, make sure to explore the Construction Zone, where you’ll find all the tools needed to make your own original levels. You can then share your masterpieces or download levels created by others via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection and broadband Internet access, or via local wireless. European The re-opening of Mario’s theme park, Super Mini Mario World, was going so well... until Donkey Kong burst in and kidnapped the hapless Pauline once again! So it’s up to you and the Mini Marios – tiny mechanical Mario toys – to rescue Pauline from that crazed ape’s clutches. Instead of controlling the Mini Marios directly, you use the stylus to manipulate objects in each trap-laden level, and lead the fragile toys safely to the exit. Once you clear all eight levels on a floor, you’ll get a chance to pummel Donkey Kong with your Mini Mario-launching cannon! Another feature is the Construction Zone, which allows you to create your own original levels, play levels that you or others have made, and share or download levels via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection or local wireless communications. Reception Staff Gallery Screenshots ScreenshotMvsDK MMA 2.png ScreenshotMvsDK MMA 4.png ScreenshotMvsDK MMA 5.png ScreenshotMvsDK MMA 6.png ScreenshotMvsDK MMA 7.png ScreenshotMvsDK MMA 8.png ScreenshotMvsDK MMA 9.png ScreenshotMvsDK MMA 10.png ScreenshotMvsDK MMA 13.png In-game models File:MenuLogoMvsDKMMA.png|Mini Mario File:DonkeyKongMvsDKMMA.png|Donkey Kong Other Mario vs. donkey kong reward.jpg MvDKMMA-MaDKMotM Boxart EU.jpg|European boxart Media The game's soundtrack primarily consists of tracks from Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, which play in earlier parts of the game. However, there are also many new compositions and arrangements, including the three tracks below, that are used later in the game. Names in other languages Trivia *This game was one of a few downloadable titles that were on sale via Club Nintendo, at 150 coins, until January 10, 2012, though requiring a 3DS despite being a DSiWare downloadable title. The game was also included as one of the Elite Status gifts in 2012, available to Gold and Platinum members. It then became available again on Sept. 3rd 2013, until Oct. 6th 2013, still costing 150 coins. External links *North American site *Nintendo UK site *Japanese site de:Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! * Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong Series Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:DSiWare Category:2009 games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games with Wi-Fi Connection Category:Games